


Captive Audience

by Sinistretoile



Series: Hallowe'en [56]
Category: The Martian (2015), The Martian - All Media Types, The Martian - Andy Weir
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Choking, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Fucking, Halloween, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Orgasm Control, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Serial Killers, Sex, Sexual Content, Tumblr Prompt, Wall Sex, breath play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21777757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Dr. Beck's dark side is revealed but his love's reaction is surprising.
Relationships: Chris Beck/Original Character(s), Chris Beck/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Hallowe'en [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1127573
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Captive Audience

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Dark. Fic. Please pay attention to the tags.
> 
> I used the tags forced orgasm and orgasm control because of his instructions to her.

Her back hit the wall and his mouth was on hers again. Their hands scrabbled at each others clothes. Her shirt and bra came off. So did his. He rucked her skirt up to her hips. His skilled, elegant hands kneaded her thighs and ass.  
"Watching you...it was sexist thing I've ever seen." His hot breath tickled her skin; his tongue and teeth worked a dark bruise along her jaw behind her ear then her collarbone, marking her as his.  
Her nails scratched his scalp through his fluffy brown hair. "Dr. Beck..." She sighed, arching into him. He dropped lower, setting his teeth on her breast. "Chris!" She bucked and pulled on his hair.  
The man whimpered from the table. "Please...why are you doing this..." His head swam. Ex-sanguination was a real threat. His skin was cool to the touch, his lips bluish gray underneath the spattered blood. His struggles against the straps and cuffs that held him down had grown pathetic. They barely made noise and it took so much effort to lift his limbs.  
He turned to his head. The woman...her angelic face and perfect breasts streaked and smeared with his blood made him think of some dark goddess come to claim him. He swallowed around his thick tongue. "Doctor...doctor...please...don't-don't do this." The man found it harder and harder to form words around his tongue and in his scratchy throat.  
She sighed and pushed Chris back from her. He growled and slammed her into the wall. He gripped her throat and held her to face him. Her pupils flexed and he smirked. Her eager tongue flicked out to wet her lips. Beck squeezed and her chest hitched. "The patient can wait. I can't."  
"Yes, doctor." His thumb rubbed over her vein, smearing through the dark, clotting blood on her skin. He felt her pulse and breath hitch. He smirked, darkly. She delicately wrapped her hand around his wrist and met his eyes, grinning. "Fuck me."  
The man on the table screamed. "No!" He thrashed. "Help me!" Or so he imagined in his head. The 'no' came out a pitiful whine and he could barely lift his hands from the cold metal table. Blood dripped onto the floor where it had welled over the drainage slot. It traveled in a congealing trickle to a drain in the tile floor.  
Dr. Beck released her throat and spun her around. He push the skirt back up, exposing her ass. His bloodied fingers seized her panties and yanked them down. The buckle of his belt and the sound of his zipper pinged through her. She pushed ass out, tipping her hips up. He held his cock straight then thrust forward.  
She forehead and fingertips pressed into the cool, white painted wall. She cried out. The red blood on her hands made a stark contrast. Beck's fingers dug into her shoulder, holding her against the wall. He pulled out then kicked her feet wider. Her upper body moved lower on the wall, smearing the drying blood.  
He thrust back into her, making her shout. He kept his thrusts steady and deep, making it last. She pushed back into his thrusts. His grip on her shoulder tightened and he grabbed her hip with the same strength. "Don't." He leaned in and growled against her ear. "You are not in control."  
"Yes, doctor." He thrust hard and deep. She cried out.  
"I am." He did it again.   
"Yes, doctor! Fuck!" Her knuckles whitened from the pressure she put against the wall.  
Chris rested his head on hers, hot breath coming faster. "Rub your clit. Because when I cum, we're done. If you don't, you will wait, understand? You will not finish yourself."  
"Yes, doctor." She swallowed. His hand on her shoulder wrapped around her throat. He groaned at the flood of new arousal on his cock. He pressed her body into the wall but held her against him. She reached back to cover his hand on her hip with hers and reached between her legs.  
"Hurry..." Her fingers worked her clit the way they knew so well. The tandem stimulation with his cock thrusting against her sweet spot and she was done for and quick. He squeezed her throat as he felt her body tense as she began to come, making it longer, harder, better. Her release ran down his cock and her thighs. "Good. Good girl."  
Beck panted, squeezing her throat more. Her panting breath wheezed under his hand. His thumb pressed against her vein, slowing her blood flow. Her hand tightened on his hand at her hip. His rhythm fell off, pounding into her with precision. She slapped the wall as darkness crowded her vision. Her body began to relax, go limp.  
"Good...girl." He gritted his teeth, cumming in hot bursts. He held himself inside her until the pulsing stopped. He relaxed his hand and turned her around. Beck brushed the hair from her face, his pale blue eyes searching her. She was flushed, dazed, her lips a delicious glistening purple. "Talk to me." He cupped her face and turned her to face me. "Focus, sweetheart and breathe."  
"Yes...yes, doctor."  
He smiled. "Good girl." He scooped her up under the legs and carried her to the only chair in the room. He kissed her forehead before retrieving a bottle of water. "Drink this." He tucked himself away before he crouched in front of her. "You did so well. Hot bath, yeah?"  
She drank a mouthful of water and nodded. "Yes, please. And sushi?"  
"Anything you want, sweetheart." He soothed her hair.  
She reached forward to the instrument tray and grabbed the dirtied scalpel. "Here, finish him. You look better doing it. I like to watch."  
Chris's lips twitched. "We'll agree to disagree but you just relax, sweetheart until I'm finished."  
"Yes, doctor." She sat back in the chair, throwing a leg over the arm and relaxing into it.  
Beck moved back to the patient. He didn't bother putting his coat or shirt back on. He didn't even close up his trousers. The glazed and unfocused eyes of the man on the table followed his movements. "Are you still with us?"  
"P-plea...he...lp-"  
Beck shushed him, which she found extremely sexy. He glanced her. She bit her lip, caressing the soft outer and underside curves of her breasts. "Don't worry. It'll all be over soon enough." If the man on table thought he couldn't scream anymore, he was wrong....


End file.
